


Fight While We're Young

by RascalJoy (DarkQuill)



Series: Tales of the Trolling Directioners [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Trolls, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kaldur hadn't been so ready to jump over to Cadmus?</p><p>Robin closed his glove computer, turning to face the Atlantean with a grin so wide, Kaldur almost took a step back. "I suppose if we can't talk to you..."</p><p>"We'll just have to sing to you!" Wally crowed, zipping excitedly across the room.</p><p>Prequel to "That's What Makes You Not Alone," but easily stands alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight While We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Original publishe date: 11-26-14
> 
> This is a slightly alternate way of how the boys convinced Kaldur to come along with them to Cadmus.

_Washington, D.C.  
July 4, 14:31_

Kaldur stared incredulously at the two grinning boys in front of him.

"Come on, Kaldur," Wally said, grin growing impossibly wide. "You know you want to."

Kaldur sighed. "I just do not think it would be wise..." He trailed off, watching with slight apprehension as Robin typed rapidly on his glove computer.

Wally, attracted to the click clack of the keys the same moment as Kaldur, zipped over to glance over his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Rob, what are you—" He froze, staring at the screen with a slightly gaping mouth. "Dude, seriously?"

Robin smirked, punching one last key with ominous finality. "Oh yeah."

A grin slowly spread over Wally's features. "Dude, let's do it."

Robin closed his glove computer, turning to face the Atlantean with a grin so wide, Kaldur almost took a step back. "I suppose if we can't talk to you..."

"We'll just have to sing to you!" Wally crowed, zipping excitedly across the room.

Kaldur did take a step back this time. "That will not be necessar—"

An oddly familiar beat blared through the Hall of Justice loudspeakers, filling the room with music.

Robin closed his wrist computer, the Joker-like grin still spread over his features. "After you, KF."

"Oh no, after you," Kid laughed. "Your idea!"

Robin shrugged. He sauntered up to Kaldur.

_Kaldur, we're waiting on ya, we're waiting on ya  
Come on just once, let's all sneak out_

Kaldur blinked. "I do not—"

_I've had a revelation, a revelation  
Let's hit Cadmus this side of town_

"I just don't—" he tried again.

Wally was suddenly in front of him, his freckled face pushing a little too close into Kaldur's personal space as the speedster took over the song.

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_  
Just pretending it's all cool  
And we know it too

 _Know it too_ , Robin chorused.

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending it's all cool, but tonight_

They leapt forward together, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

 _Let's go trolling, trolling, trolling till we see the sun_  
I know that it's not wise, but hey, when's that stopped us?  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's nab some  
And fight while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

 _And fight while we're young_  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's nab some  
And fight while we're young

Robin leapt onto the table in the center of room, spinning on his head before launching himself into the air to latch onto one of the support pillars.

Kid Flash spun around in a rapid series of 360s, dizzily staggering up to Kaldur as Robin flipped over him to continue the next verse.

_Hey man it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over think, just come along_

Kaldur glanced doubtfully at the door through which the League had disappeared. He really _really_ hoped Speedy had been right that that was a zeta tube and not a conference room.

 _And if we're caught together, caught together_  
At least we know we had our fun  
Oh oh

Kid Flash took over, finally regaining his feet.

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_  
Just pretending it's all cool  
And we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending it's all cool, but tonight

 _Let's go trolling, trolling, trolling till we see the sun_  
I know that it's not wise, but hey, we know we're not  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's nab some  
And fight while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Robin slid on his knees up to Kaldur.

_Wanna fight while we're young_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
Tonight let's nab some  
And fight while we're young

Kid Flash walked slowly up to him, slinging an arm around Kaldur's shoulders and gesturing at the three of them, then the zeta entrance.

_And man, just us three, we're 'bout to tick some mentors off tonight_

Robin slipped up behind him, backspringing off of Aqualad's shoulders like the Atlantean was his own personal springboard.

_I wanna fight while where young_

Robin and Wally put hands over each others shoulders—sort of, seeing as Robin was a whole head shorter.

_We wanna fight while we're young_

They swung forward as the beat sped up once more into the chorus.

 _Let's go trolling, trolling, trolling till we see the sun_  
I know that it's not wise, but hey, we know we're not  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's nab some, and fight while we're young (young)  
Trolling, trolling, trolling till we see the sun  
I know that it's not wise, but hey, we know we're not  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's nab some, and fight while we're young

 _Wanna fight, wanna fight, wanna fight while we're young_  
Wanna fight, wanna fight, wanna fight while we're young  
Wanna fight, wanna fight, wanna fight while we're young

_Tonight let's nab some_

_And fight while we're young_

They screeched to a halt in front of Kaldur, smiles on their pleading faces. "Well?"

The Atlantean took one last look at the door to the zeta tube. Up in the viewing area, the crowd seemed oddly silent. A smirk found its way onto Aqualad's face.

That was all the answer they needed.

* * *

 

It was a quiet second day in the Cave. The team lounged comfortably on the floor and green sofas, caught in the fine line between excitement and boredom. Robin typed rapidly on his wrist computer doing who knows what; Connor watched the television play static over and over again; Kaldur merely sat on the ground, wondering what his friends were doing down in Atlantis; Wally tapped away at his laptop at a speed rivaling Robin's, occasionally snickering as he watched various random videos; and M'gann was stirring a bowl of chunky looking batter in the kitchen.

Suddenly, Wally sat bolt upright, staring wide-eyed at his computer screen. "Guys," he said slowly. "We're on YouTube."

Robin didn't pause his typing, merely raising an eyebrow over the lenses of his sunglasses. "So? Superheroes are always on YouTube."

Wally shook his head. "No. _Us_. In the Hall of Justice. Singing."

Robin froze. Before the speedster could blink, the bird was looking over his shoulder. "No way."

"Way." Wally hit the play button. "Apparently you hacked all of the loudspeakers in the building. _Everyone_ heard us."

Kaldur and Wally turned to glare at the bird, Superboy and M'gann exchanging puzzled glances.

"Well," Robin said slowly. "Hopefully Bats won't find out."

"Team, report to the mission room," Batman's voice boomed over the loudspeakers.

The three boys exchanged looks.

"Crap..."


End file.
